


School a place for lessons, teachers and misbehaviour

by JAKishu



Series: More than Seven [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Multi, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Training, family life, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Finally at the Umbrella Academy Klaus quickly understands having powers and getting lessons in using them aren´t as much fun as he had thought. Also he isn’t comfortable in using his power (which are stille in training) on other people on the so called missions. Who thought that sending a few barely grown up children into dangerous situations would be a good idea, superpowers or not.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: More than Seven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Introduction

_Previously_

_“My name is Klaus Humboldt, I was born on 1 st October 1989 in Germany. I spend the last 10 years in a mental institution because my doctors misdiagnosed me as having Schizophrenia. A few weeks ago Ben appears and he told me I have powers like all of you and like the ghosts that follow me even after taking the medication that takes away all the other ghosts of the dead. He told me about this school, so we decided to come here because we don’t have any other place to go to. I was hoping to find a family here because Ben told me we are all siblings and I really would like to have a family.” That his story. Who knows what is coming next._

Now

Klaus feels nervous, he doesn’t like all the attention that is fixed on him. He mostly interacts with his siblings and there is always someone that takes attention from him away. Also he feels with his nine siblings who he knows for years (except Ben) much more comfortable. It also seems like his little introduction presentation didn’t get him the effect he had wanted, or Ben had hoped for. Reginald Hargreaves looks sceptic at best, Luther disbelieving, Diego suspicious, Vanya a bit scared and Allison pushed her protective behind her. They had reacted better without this strange man that seems to be their father, at least Ben calls him Father but it looks like the man himself isn’t very happy about the concept of family. He really has to find out what that is all about.

It seems as if Reginald had made a decision as he steps closer toward Klaus. “Do you have any kind of prove boy or do you think I will believe you are one of 43 babies in a world population of 7 billion, considering I already found 6 of them?”

Prove, the man wants prove. Klaus sighs and after a short look fixing Ben (he really hoped to have it easier to find his way into this house), he gets a bunch of papers out of his pocket and concentrates really hard. “Ok guys introduction.” Klaus takes a deep breath before he holds up his drawings of his siblings (the dead once). “I still working on the whole corporal and visibility thing, but I will introduce you to my siblings that came along.” Klaus hands start to shine in a faint blue.

Klaus holds up the first drawing of a boy. “This is Mathéo, he was born and died in a small village in France.” He lets the paper go but it stays in the air as if tiny hands that only Klaus can see hold it up. In the daylight it was hard to make out but a blue light surrounded Klaus hands becomes stronger. “He was the first shortly followed by Ylvie, she is from Norway.” The second picture of a little girl follows to float in the air. “Next we have Carlos our Brazilian football player.” The drawing even showed a small figure playing with a ball. “These are our twins, Shawn and Liam, true hearted Irish people.” The set of pictures of two identic looking picture follows the round. “Ibrahim here is from Afghanistan, it was really hart to learn his language but we managed and taught him our collection languages.” Klaus winks at the floating paper. “So Maddy or Maddison is back in her fatherland, the USA after years of absent.” The floating drawings starts to waver, but Klaus does his best to keep up the performance. “At last, we have Mizuki, she is a very talented pianist from Japan.” Klaus holds up the last drawing. It shows Ben, wearing a black leather jacket. “And I hope all of you remember your brother Ben who joint this little group recently.” Ben´s drawing is very detailed, and the four (living) siblings step closer to see it. They hadn’t seen their brother in months, only having paintings and pictures from newspapers where they always wear mask wasn’t satisfying, but the drawing showed Ben´s eyes something no one can know how to draw without knowing Ben. “For further prove I can answer any question you think only Ben should know.” Klaus swallows and forms fist with his hands, it is getting harder to give all his siblings enough of his power to hold up their drawings.

It didn’t take long for Reginald to get his footing back. “You seem to be one of the children and you want to stay here?” Klaus nods. “When I give you permission to stay in my house you will follow my rules, you will follow my orders and you will participate in the training. This will give me the opportunity to study your powers and teach you better control. If everything works out, you can be part of the Umbrella Academy team and I will send you on missions.” Klaus swallows, his throat is dry this man does sound scary, still he got his wish, he and his siblings can stay, so he nods. “Good, Grace will show you your room, Number One will give you a tour and later you will be given your training plan that you have to follow. Also there will be a Uniform prepared for, these clothing is not suitable for a member of this house.” With these words he leaves and let the siblings alone with their newest member of the team.

* * *

Upstairs in his office Reginald Hargreeves opens his red notebook on a new page. This new person is really one of the children. He really should have looked more intensely for these, seven aren’t the most, especially when you look at the fact that two already died and one disappeared. His power is connected to death. He sees the ghosts of death people and it seems like he has a very strong connection to others of the 43 children. It´s fascinating that this boy had brought him more test subject then he himself could find 18 years ago. And with the possibilities of these abilities, he could be able to use all of them but it seems like Number 4 who died just six weeks after taken in isn’t part of the group.

New Subject will be called Number 4.

* * *

Unnoticed by Reginald he has company, Mizuki, doesn’t like what she is reading and after only a few minutes in the same room as this man she already starts to dislike him. She will have to tell Klaus to be careful. She really would like to be able to interact more with the real world but not for the cost of Klaus and his happiness. After watching her brother these years that is what she and all her dead siblings wish for. Klaus getting a life that makes him happy, brings him joy and isn’t locked away in some institution with crazy people. She wants him to smile.


	2. New Home

The second the man is out of view the drawings fall to the floor and Klaus sinks to his knees breathes heavily. Out of the corner of his eyes Klaus sees Mizuki following Reginald upstairs. His ´dead´ siblings look worried but only Ylvie knees next to him. “I´m okay. Just need a second.” He offers her a smile.

Vanya, surprisingly, was the first that moves and picks up Ben´s picture. She looks at it intensely. Her siblings follow her and pick up the other papers that lay scattered around the living room. They offer the collection to Klaus who takes them.

“So Ben is really here?” That is Luther who asked shyly. Something that didn’t seem to match up with his personality he had shown until now. So Klaus nods. “Can you tell him that I´m sorry for what happened on the last mission?”  
“He can hear you.” Ben looks conflicted about the topic of the conversation. “I hope I can make them corporal and visible with a bit more training but I hope it´s ok when I act as translator.” Klaus gets a nod from Ben and Luther.

“Tell him, it´s not his fault. It was the eldritch creature took over, I wasn’t in control anymore. Nobody could have prevented it.” Klaus repeats the words but looks questioning at Ben.

“What is an eldritch creature?” Klaus didn’t know the word.

“It´s Ben´s power.” Offers Diego. “He summons a tentacle creature from a different dimension.” Klaus watches as all of the ´living´ siblings look a bit uncomfortable as if that topic was something you shouldn’t talk about it.

“I never liked my power, and every second was a fight of control, they all know that.” Ben offers but didn’t look at Klaus. For someone who had been locked up most of his life because of his powers because he was misdiagnosed it could become a sore topic.

It seems as this one-sided conversation was enough to get them to move on. Luther offers to show him the mansion (who needs so much space and who uses all these rooms?), still the training room was impressive, he really liked the bath tube and is just looking forward to use it. The ghosts follow them through the tour but after Klaus was shown his room, they made their own tour through the giant house. Klaus wasn’t too happy to be let alone. Ben stayed, or better returned soon after he checked on his room. Neither Klaus nor Luther had opened the door.

His new room had a bed, a desk with a chair and a wardrobe (filled with the same ugly school uniform they all wear, sport clothing, pyjamas and a few items that could be rated as normal/casual street wear. For someone who had to wear what first his parents and later the institution had given him, Klaus had found his guilty pleasure in wearing whatever he likes. He is still too shy to really live out his ideal clothing but going back to wearing what someone dictates you to do is definitive a step back. He really has to talk with his new siblings about the clothing thing.

The bag with his few belongings (mostly clothes and his drawing, with his art supplies) find a place in his new room. A knock on the door announces his first visitor (he had thought they would arrive earlier but it seems as if they had lessons/training in the afternoon). It is none of his siblings living or death. It is a woman who could have come out of a after war magazine for housewives. Her flower dress, her hair, everything screams Fithty´s housewife.

“Mom.” Ben, who sits on the sofa smiles at the woman.

Mom … oh yes the robot mom, that must be Grace. “Hi.” Klaus offers her a smile.

“Hello my name is Grace but you can call me Mom, like the others if you want.” A strange way to programme a robot, but it seems that she is giving the role of the caregiver. It has to be natural to be in the mother role. “I have a time table for your training lessons from your Father. I mean Reginald. You can also see him as a father, if you want too. Doctor Pogo would like to talk later on about your educational level. He will visit you shortly.”

Ok, now it gets strange. Calling her mom, make weirdly enough sense but calling this cold man father was out of his imagination. He had a father and a mother, for that matter. He has all that, he doesn’t need new ones but thinking about Ben and the other members of the Umbrella Academy it makes sense that they would work with this. Without knowing their real parents or families.

“You will also be called Number 4 from now on. There are set times for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He ask me to remind you that living in this house is tied to following the rules. I hope you understand this. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask me.” Klaus feels like back in the institution, with the meal times and uniforms. “Don’t worry, if you are hungry, you can find me in the kitchen. I never let one of my children go hungry to bed.” She smiles warmly at Klaus and gives him some kind of peace. Maybe not as bad as the institution. Klaus nods and Grace leaves the room.

After checking the time table, Klaus thinks about leaving again. “That will be fun. The whole day is planned out and here this nice extra piece of paper offers a very kind note from ´father´. Our first days will be spent together to figure out the limits of my powers to determent my training.” Klaus sights. Most of his sibling had returned to his side. He looks at them and yes thinking back to his childhood as he had been able to touch Mathéo and Ylvies hand had been great. He wants to do this again. Klaus also wants to learn what it means having this power and maybe he can use them for something good. “Training starts tomorrow. Now I will go check out the bathtub. It looks perfect.” Smiling Klaus takes out fresh underpants and a pyjama and leaves his new bedroom.


	3. Training

The morning routine and breakfast reminded Klaus of his time in the mental institution. Everyone knew exactly what they had to do and with Ben´s help Klaus had been able to follow the unspoken rules. Only the tie, he is not wearing a tie for breakfast just to take it off later on when they had to change for their training.

As Reginald Hargreeves enters the dining room Klaus can feel an aura of uneasiness around his siblings. He is not the only one that isn’t happy about the whole thing, but it didn’t seem to stop them from following the rules. Ben whispered into his ears that his death could be one reason. He is already the third brother that died/disappeared. They never knew what happened to the first Number 4, but Five (that really is his name) just disappeared and they all have recently witnessed Ben´s death. Reginald makes it to his personal mission to tell them all that it was their fault that their brothers died. No one believes that Five is coming back.

“Sit.” The harsh voice pulls Klaus out of his mind. He followed the order like his siblings. They all sit down to have their breakfast. “Number 4.” Klaus takes another bite out of his toast. “Number 4.”

“He means you, Klaus.” Maddy tells him and Klaus swallows the bite he had taken a second ago, nearly joking on it.

“Yes, sorry, I´m not used to that, normally you use a person’s name.” Ibrahim rolls his eyes.

“You know that you wanted to fit in and try to stay here.” Reginald starts at the same time to talk.

“I forbit such disrespectful behaviour and the uniform of the Umbrella Academy is to be worn probably. Did I make myself clear?” Oh, great it had only taken 2 minutes to get something wrong. Yes, the uniform thing was intentional but not reaction on a number was not.

“I´m sorry won´t happen again.” …today. At least Klaus hopes he can do this without getting into this man´s bad-pupil book. He really wants to know his new siblings. And what better goal did he really have in life. What else should he do?

* * *

After breakfast Klaus is shown the changing area by Ben, Reginal had made him his personal guide. One thing Klaus is very thankful for but on the other side, not even death can get you out of this man´s reach. While changing into an ugly green training suit Luther and Diego enter the room. They change too but before they enter the gym Diego stops Klaus.

“Can I ask you something?” Klaus nods, he doesn’t want to point out that he technical already did, something like that he used to do with the stuff from the mental institution, it was funny in a way how far he could get with words. “Did our brother ever appear as one of your ghosts.

“Not that I am aware of, I have never seen a baby ghost between the others. I think babies don’t have enough regret or connections to be kept in this world.” Diego shakes his head.

“No I mean Five, he disappeared when we were thirteen.” Oh, they really thing he is dead.

“I´m sorry but he never visits me. He must be still alive. At least that´s what I hope. I don’t like the thought of so many of us already dead.” He offers Diego a smile and enters the gym. And it really was something different. A huge room under the building. One corner is filled this trainings gear, there are is an aiming area, a weapon collection, a huge fighting arena is in the middle and right next to it waits Reginald for them. The girls come from a different room, to the right.

“Number 1 and 2 combat training, Number 3 you will help Number 7 with her target practise. I don’t what to see anything destroyed that isn’t aimed at. Number 4 we will find out what your abilities are made of.” The others follow the orders without commenting on it and Klaus stands alone in front of Reginald. Alone in the sense of living companions. His siblings stand beside him, waiting to find out what they can do to support him. “Tell and show me what you can do. I understand you are on no medication right now that could prevent you from reaching your whole potential.”

Ok what can he do? He has no idea, not really at least. “I can see ghost.” Ok that sounds so lame. “I see them how they died.”

“Can you tell me an example. Maybe of your so-called siblings.”

“Oh, they are different, they look find. You can´t see how they died. The other ghosts are the one with the injuries.” Klaus looks around. “There is a man whose head is nearly falling off, it looks like someone tried to behead him with a sword or something. He wears dark clothes, I would say someone from a south American country, he speaks Spanish, and he shouts that …” Klaus looks first at Carlos, who was the best of them in Spanish. He had learned it in school and after they had mastered every language the siblings spoke. They started with different languages, like Spanish, Chinese and Russian. Who knows where the other siblings are coming from?

“He says that the black girl made him kill his friends and after that kill himself.” Klaus swallows, he had thought it was something like that, Carlos confirmed it and with another look at the man he turns back to Reginald to repeat the words in English.

The whole time a thick red book is in his hands. “Tell me how many languages are you able to speak fluently and who helped you with the transition.”

“I speak seven language fluently and we are studying three more.” After a look from Reginald Klaus stars to list them. “German, English, French, Norwegian, Arabic, Portuguese and Japanese. We started with Chinese, Russian and Spanish a year ago.” With a nod the topic is done.

“What else?” And so it continues the whole morning. He let Liam throw balls and he nearly got Ben visible (a blue shadow appeared) he could make Ylvie touch his hands but failed to do the same with her and Reginald. He also wasn’t able to make another ghost even listen to him but he could push them away, so the screaming wasn’t bothering him anymore. Sadly, Klaus couldn’t make Ben corporal enough for him to talk with his siblings. It was exhausting.

“Good, there is some potential in this power. Now what about your ghost army. Are they able to use their abilities, if yes what are they? They can also train their powers. When you are able to control your powers your can use them to make the others corporal and fight.” That wasn’t really the plan, thinks Klaus. He is the living one he decided to come here and do that. The others follow him, they shouldn’t have to fight.

“You can tell him.” Mathéo says. “If we don’t want to train, there is no way he will find out and knowing our powers isn’t helping him in any way.” Klaus looks at his siblings, they nod.

“Mathéo´s power is foresight, he can see a few seconds into the future. Ylvie can heal injuries, Carlos has advanced senses, he can hear what is happening a few hundred meters down the road if he wants to. Ibrahim can transform into a dragon. Maddy has poison skin, Shawn controls lightning, Liam is super-fast and Mizuki controls blood.” Klaus feels as if he had told the man a secret, he shouldn’t share but now it was too late anyway.

“Alright, you will get all numbers in the order Number 4 had named you. Starting with Number 8 and ending with Number 15. We are having lunch and afterwards you and Number 2 will test out your combat abilities.” Reginald leaves and the children of the Umbrella Academy look after him.

“Great now we all have numbers.” Shawn remarks sarcastically. Mizuki rolls her eyes.


	4. You don’t scare me old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but merry christmas all of you

Klaus let himself fall onto his bed. He doesn’t care that he is still wearing his sweaty clothes and that he most likely smells horrible after the day he had but he is just too tired to care. Training is hard work. His siblings trained since they were born but his body isn’t used to such physical activity. Today was Luther his training partner and Klaus feared every hit his brother throw at him. He knows Luther is strong, super strong. It is his super power but after he had seen his brother bend a metal bar like a flower he wasn’t so sure that he wants to meet one of his punches.

Honestly Klaus thinks that it isn’t so much the physical training that drains all his energy, it’s the constant use of his power. At least once a day he has to make one of his siblings corporal (it works most days) and sometimes they are even visible (at least a bit). Reginald trains them too. One at the time and it works in a way. Ibrahim could transform into a dragon and his claws left prints behind, Maddison poisoned a few plants by touching and Mizuki (who was the most visible) controlled Diego to do a very pretty dance. Ben was not visible and he wasn’t in the mood to do anything for Reginald or his training. Klaus made him corporal but told their father that it didn’t work. Ben hugged his siblings secretly and Klaus had to work extra hart to make up for his lack of abilities.

“If they weren’t as nice as they are we would leaf.” Mathéo whispers to Ylvie but still loud enough that Klaus could hear it from his position on the bed.

“You are right, everyone is nice, except Father. God that word alone sounds wrong. Nothing of this person is a father.” Complains Liam.

“At least our new siblings like us and are happy that we brought back Ben. What do you think how many of us are still here? I mean the first Number 4, died as a baby and Five disappeared five years ago. They didn’t appear next to Klaus.” Maddsion looked worried.

“I don’t think there are more. I mean, most of us died because of accidents, or other circumstance that weren’t in our hands. Baby Number 4 died young and I think its better he isn’t here. Think about it, a baby that is so small. It shouldn’t have to stay here.” Ben looks said as he said that most likely thinking about his brother Five. He couldn’t remember the first Number 4, it was still his brother but Five was someone he had shared memories with. Something completely different.

“Don’t worry I´m pretty sure your brother is still alive. Don’t know why but I fell it.” Klaus offers a tired smile.

“You should sleep. Tomorrow will be another day filled with training and this awful person.” Mizuki pets Klaus head who gave her enough power to feel her touch before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

* * *

In the other room Reginald plans out the next step in Number 4 training, there is also a plan for his first mission. The development of the power level aren’t as satisfaction as he hoped but maybe a bit of danger and necessity will change the attitude his new test subject has. There is a difference between the children he picked up and the new once. They know a different life. They understand that this school isn’t normal, that nothing he is doing here is considered normal or right. But it´s too late now. His children are 18 now and nothing he does now will be consider child harm.


	5. First Mission for Klaus, what could go wrong?

“Why are we here?” Klaus looks shocked and frighten towards his siblings, his dead siblings. His living siblings are currently outside the building where Klaus plays hostage together with twenty other people, while at least fourteen terrorists kept their weapon aimed at them.

“You said yes.” Reminds him Ben. Klaus would like to hit him onto the arm but right now he has to act like one of the scared hostages, like a civilian. Not a very hart task when you really are afraid of your life. His job is to give every available information he and his ghost army can find.

“There are another two up here.” Calls Liam down from his position.

“Another one, at the east side of the building.” Says Ibrahim as he returned from the roof.

Klaus looks around to find a moment he is unobserved and whispers into his communications device to give the others everything he has. “Seventeen so far, one on the east side of the roof, ten with the hostage in the main hall and the doors, the other six in the hallway of the basement and the first floor.” Klaus finished his message and tries not to get more attention. He feels the eyes of one of the mask men. “Oh god, why did I say yes to something like this?” This was nothing for his siblings to hear, he just asks himself how he ended in this situation.

* * *

_Six hours before_

_“This will be your first mission Number 4.” Klaus looks up from the papers in his hand. Not sure it was really him that was meant because that can´t be. He can´t fight like the others and with his powers is it more luck than ability. “As you can see, we got information that a group of terrorist is planning a kidnapping of high members of a religious group. You will be undercover in the building. They will take you too. With the help of Numbers 8 to 15 you will gather information and give them to the others outside. As soon as you see the leader the operation starts.” Reginald isn’t even looking at him._

_“But I can´t. I´m not able to really help. I-“ The sharp eyes of Reginald stop every further word._

_“No further word of you Number 4. You agreed to the condition that let you stay here. You will do as I tell you.” Klaus swallows. What had he done?_

_Behind him Ben looks to the floor. He knows how demanding their father can be and he hates it. He was the one that told Klaus and the others from the Umbrella Academy. He hadn’t thought that Reginald would find such an interest in Klaus´ ability. Ben hadn’t thought that Klaus would have to train that intensive and that his dead siblings would have to participant in it. He is thankful that Klaus doesn’t make him corporal for Reginald. Not yet at least._

* * *

A man without a mask enters the room from the door that leads to the basement. Klaus doesn’t need special training to see the man as the leader. Before Klaus could let his siblings outside the building know a gun hit his head.

After the dark spots leave his eyes, he meets the dark eyes of the unmask man who studies him intensely. “You don’t belong here.” It wasn’t a question and Klaus freeze in terror. He isn’t in any way ready enough to deal with situation like this. He isn’t like his siblings who were trained since the moment they were born. He isn’t ready and with every second this man with his cold eyes stares down on him shakes his whole body in fear. Klaus wants to disappear, becoming invisible would be a great super power right now but the only thing that keeps him sane enough to continue breathing are his siblings who stand around him. He can nearly feel Ylvies hand on his shoulder and Mathéo´s shoulder touching his arm.

“I think our guest here chose the wrong party to crash. Tell me who are you?” This time lays general interest in the answer.

Klaus swallows, what should he say but even if he would know what to say he isn’t sure he could voice it so he just says his name. “Klaus.”

“Hello Klaus. Now tell me what are you doing here? But think about your answers first. Someone´s life could depend on it.” Klaus feels like he is getting sick. All the training was fun and all. Yes, it was hart but in the end it was just a game, this was dead serious.

What should he do? What can he do? The lives of these people lay in his hand. He has no power that could make him stronger like Luther or fast as Liam. He is weak, he has no power.

Suddenly the leader lifts Klaus up on his neck. Klaus has only seconds to hold on the man´s arms. He isn’t choking Klaus actively but still the air is getting thin quickly. “I changed my mind, I don’t need an answer. You won´t leave this place alive and I will find out who send you and make them pay.”

Something inside of Klaus is suddenly very calm. As if all the panic he is feeling right now unlocked something deep inside of him. Something he had kept a secret as long as he can remember. When someone would ask Klaus to describe it later he would say warm and blue. Behind his closed eyes sees Klaus a blue wave origin of his body centre, filling out the room of the building. The warmth in his body multiplies and finds its way to nine other beings. Noises that had been gone a second ago appear, different noises reach his ears and Klaus opens his eyes and hits the same second the floor beneath his feet. The leader had let go of him as a result of the energy Klaus produces.

The feeling of the blue wave wasn’t a hallucination his body produces blue energy waves that fill the whole room, his siblings also shine brightly in the same blue. They seem to notice their new appearance as corporal and visible beings the same moment as Klaus opens his eyes. They react immediately. 

Ibrahim transforms into a dragon and attacks everyone above the ground level. Liam and Shawn take out the men in the distance. Mathéo points out future attacks and gives direction to Carlos and Mizuki to prevent further violence by taking them out. Ylvie uses her power to heal up Klaus´ head injury from the gun and the growing handprint around his neck while Maddy stands guard and protects the two. The other hostages were too shocked to react or stand in the way. Something Klaus was very thankful for. He has no idea how his powers were doing this, but it is working. Still his siblings could feel the amounts of energy he uses and hurry up to end this all. As the last of the terrorist was handcuffed and secured the door to the building opens and Luther enters, shortly behind him, the others. They must have seen the blue light and came to investigate.

Klaus isn’t sure what is going on anymore. He is tired and all he can do is close his eyes and fall asleep. The second he loses his conscious the blue light disappeared together with all of the ghosts.

* * *

Klaus wakes up 30 hours later in the infantry of the Umbrella Academy. It´s night outside and he only finds Grace watching his bedside. His siblings had to be gone to bed. She immediately gets up to check his vitals and make sure he doesn’t need anything. Before she tells him to go back to sleep.

While his eyes fall shut and his body takes the rest he needs an electric feeling of blue power fills the air. A sign for what is to come. But Klaus sleeps, his siblings are also unaware of the change in the air and no one is looking outside the windows as the night come to an end and the next day begins.


End file.
